Vol In Extremis
by selene Magnus
Summary: Une ambiance tendue mais suivie d'un petit retournement de situation. Ma première publication, forcément courte et d'un naïveté flagrante, donc sans grande prétention. Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs
1. Chapter 1

Vol In-Extremis

_Olivia et Dean se recroisent sur une affaire. Malgré l'aide qu'il essaie de lui apporter, elle reste intransigeante envers lui. Forcément, après de nombreuses tentatives de conciliation, tentatives non couronnées de succès, il abandonne et la traite de la même manière, Autant dire que l'ambiance est au plus haut point « agréable ». _

_Fin de l'enquête :_

- Parfait, Tu vas pouvoir retourner à tes intrigues préférées, le plus loin possible d'ici

- Alors ce que je vais t'apprendre va te réjouir ! C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je m'installe en Europe

Olivia est étonnée, et attend curieuse qu'il approfondisse :

- J'ai accepté un poste à Interpol

Juste avant de passer la porte, il ajoute :

- A propos de cette fameuse soirée … à ton appart

Olivia émet un grognement : combien de fois faudra-t-il lui dire qu'elle ne veut plus en parler !

Il sort de son portefeuille un petit sachet en tissu noir qu'il lance sur la table devant elle

- Je t'avais acheté ça

Il sort. Le sachet émet un bruit métallique en tombant sur la table. Intriguée, Olivia l'ouvre et y découvre ahurie, une magnifique bague en pierres précieuses, qu'elle identifie aussitôt comme une bague de fiançailles

__

_Appartement de Dean, 2 heures plus tard _

Olivia frappe à sa porte, de plus en plus fort, mais nul ne répond. Excédé par le bruit, un voisin intervient :

- Vous fatiguez pas comme ça ! Vous cherchez Mr Porter ? C'est inutile, il a rendu l'appart ce matin

- Quoi ?

- Ouais. Il part en Europe, ce soir même. Je sais plus trop quel pays … il me l'avait dit mais ...Attendez, ça me revient ! C'est l'Italie. Son avion part vers les 20 heures je crois bien

Olivia file à l'aéroport, Elle examine les écrans explicatifs et découvre être arrivée trop tard : l'avion pour l'Italie est en train de décoller. Elle pose, dégoûtée son front sur la vitre.

Après un moment, elle se retourne pour s'en aller mais aperçoit Dean dans la librairie de l'aéroport. Il est en train de payer des revues.

Son cœur a un sursaut : elle s'approche et le croise lorsqu'il sort. Il s'arrête surpris.

Elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire, alors elle déplace une mèche de ses cheveux. Dean attrape cette main et l'examine :

- Tu l'as mise à ton doigt … /observe-t-il en caressant du pouce la bague.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Alors Dean pose ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'attire vers lui en un baiser fougueux. Elle y répond en passant ses bras le long de son cou.

Quand ils se séparent, Dean, essoufflé la regarde et lui demande :

- As-tu ton passeport sur toi ?

- Euh, toujours, mais ?

- Viens !

Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne en courant vers un guichet :

- Vous reste-t-il une place pour le vol vers l'Italie ?

- L'embarquement va commencer Monsieur

- Avez-vous encore une place ?

Elle regarde son ordinateur :

- Oui, j'ai eu un désistement de dernière minute

- On la prend ! /Dean sort sa carte bancaire

- Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu devrais appeler ton capitaine pour demander quelques jours de vacances

Il paie et l'entraîne à l'embarquement

- Tu es fou ! Je ne peux pas partir … comme ça …

- Quelques jours Olivia ! On en a besoin tous les deux.

Il ajoute en souriant :

- Montre tes papiers

Il donne les siens. Olivia fait de même.

C'est en courant main dans la main qu'ils rejoignent l'avion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Petite suite qui m'a été demandée, j'espère que le ton original ne s'est pas évaporé avec le vol New York-Rome !_

* * *

><p>Dean a tellement joué les emmerdeurs avec son voisin de fauteuil, que celui-ci a demandé à l'hôtesse de changer de place au bout de même pas une heure de vol, c'est ainsi qu'Olivia s'est retrouvé collée à Dean pour le reste du trajet. Quand Dean croisa son ancien « voisin » aux toilettes, il lui fit quand même des excuses, prétextant que l'avion occasionnait chez lui de la nervosité ! L'Histoire n'a pas retenue si l'infortuné déplacé avait gobé le mensonge ou pas.<p>

Dean passa la moitié du trajet a tenir la main d'Olivia, en la portant régulièrement à ses lèvres, ils ont beaucoup discuté aussi, et chose qui l'étonna, ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation sur le « sujet épineux », elle voulut tout savoir, et bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, il lui dévoila tous les secrets de l'affaire à voix basse. Il en vient naturellement à lui expliquer son ressentiment :

- Ça m'a fait mal de réaliser que tu n'avais pas compris ce que je faisais, pourquoi je devais le faire, j'avais cru ... que toi et moi ...on était sur la même longueur d'onde ... et que tout était enfin possible

- Je suis désolée si je n'ai rien compris, mais sur le moment ...

- Non, non c'est moi qui te demande pardon, si je n'étais pas si secret, si je pouvais … t'expliquer, réussir à me dévoiler ...mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas décrire mes sentiments, je ne sais que cacher et mentir !

- Dean, promets-moi juste une chose

- Oui ?

- De ne plus jamais me mentir. Même pour me protéger.

Il ferme les yeux, respire profondément :

- Je te promets. Ce sera dur, je sais pas avouer les choses

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me confier, mais notre histoire mérite ces efforts, tu crois pas ?

- Oui, je ne te mentirai plus

Elle lui prend la main et sourit, elle se penche pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Madame, vous devez rester attachée ! - l'interrompt une hôtesse

- Oui pardon

Dean la regarde amusé.

- Alors tu me racontes ? Pourquoi ce poste en Europe ?

- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Tu sais, savoir que ...je ne pouvais plus jamais t'approcher, c'était ...et puis les mafieux et les terroristes commencent à connaître un peu trop ma tête, il fallait que je prenne un peu le large

- Tu as signé pour combien de temps ?

- Quatre ans

- Oh !

- Je ne peux pas revenir sur mon engagement. Ce sera difficile c'est sûr, mais rien ne réussira à m'arracher à toi. Je suis la liaison entre les Américains et les Italiens, j'aurai beaucoup de voyages aux USA

- Mais les histoires longues distances, c'est …

- Olivia ! Notre histoire a toujours été longue distance, et notre lien est toujours là ! Rien ne peut le briser, regarde ! Regarde pourquoi tu es là !

Il lui prend les mains qu'il porte à ses lèvres.

- Rien ne peut nous séparer, aujourd'hui j'en suis persuadé ! La vie nous met toutes les embûches qu'elle peut, mais nous restons ancrés l'un envers l'autre. Moi, je te jure que rien ne pourra me faire renoncer à toi, rien. Pourtant...

- Pourtant quoi ?

Il baisse les yeux : - J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de renoncer à toi. Je résistais à ne pas t'appeler, ne pas t'écrire … mais jamais je n'ai pu t'effacer de mon cœur et de mes pensées. Jamais. Alors te remplacer...hurff ! L'idée ne m'a même pas effleuré. Cela aurait été impossible de toute façon

Il la regarde : - Olivia … tu es l'unique

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Après des moments de confortables silences.

- Tu as réservé un hôtel ?

- Non. On m'a acheté une petite villa, à quelques km de Rome

- Oh ! Ça doit être superbe !

- Oui ! L'Italie est un pays sublime. Ça va te plaire

- Et tu parles la langue ?

- Très bien. J'ai grandi à Little Italy

- Oh vraiment ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Tu sais que je ne raconte jamais rien sur moi, je n'aime pas me dévoiler. Mais je vais changer, faire des efforts. Pour nous

- Tu m'apprendra ?

- Les efforts ? Attends que j'y arrive moi même !

- Non ! L'italien !

Il rit : - Je te donnerai des cours très poussés

Elle le frappe gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Idiot va !

- De toute façon, tu apprendras vite, avec ton excellent niveau en espagnol. Ça ira comme sur des roulettes. Tu vas reconnaître beaucoup de mots

* * *

><p>- Olivia ? Réveille-toi mon ange. On va atterrir<p>

- Hein ? On est déjà arrivé ? J'ai dormi ?

- Comme un bébé

il se penche à son oreille : - C'était très excitant de te voir dormir comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été attaché...

- Arrête ton char, tu veux ! - elle réplique en souriant - Combien de route on a pour ta villa ?

- Vu l'heure, je dirais presque trois quart d'heure. Un taxi doit nous attendre à l'aéroport

- Eh ben, Monsieur est traité comme un roi ici !

- Moque-toi pour l'instant ! Mais je parie que tu vas vite t'y faire d'être chouchoutée

- Par toi ?

- J'espère bien ! Que je ne vois personne tourner autour de toi, sinon je me ferais aussi jaloux que les italiens pure souche

- Hummm, mais ne t'amuse pas à copier leur caractère de macho, s'il te plait !

- Tout de suite ces préjugés ! Je ne saurai même pas comment faire le macho !

- Alors continues comme ça, ça m'arrange bien

* * *

><p>La découverte et la visite de la maison fut un véritable ravissement, notamment pour Olivia, parce que Dean se moque bien de l'endroit où il dort. Très colorée, comme les maisons voisines, un espace extérieur au soleil, un intérieur rustique mais chaleureux, tout était dépaysant pour Olivia, habituée aux appartements exigus et modernes de New York.<p>

Les valises de Dean l'attendaient dans le salon, mais Olivia n'avait rien à se mettre, l'ayant suivi à l'improviste, alors Dean l'emmena au Marché dans le quartier voisin; c'était tellement pittoresque, elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de tout voir, tout essayer, les gens étaient très accueillants, cette langue encore plus chantante que l'espagnol. Elle écouta Dean la parler, et cela l'hypnotisa : il est vrai que de nombreux mots avaient une racine identique à l'espagnol, et elle réussit à saisir le sens de certaines phrases ! C'était un bon début !

Mais la fatigue du long voyage se faisait sentir, et ils rentrèrent se reposer à la maison juste acquise de Dean.

- Je crois en effet que ces jours de vacances vont être merveilleux ! - déclara Olivia enchantée.

- Oui, j'espère que tu en profiteras mon cœur, malheureusement, il est prévu que je prenne mon nouveau poste dans deux jours

- Si vite ?

- Je n'avais pas prévu d'être accompagné, et tu vois que le nombre de mes valises est restreint, j'ai pas grand chose à ranger donc, et comme j'ai horreur de bailler aux corneilles, je n'avais pas misé sur un long emménagement !

- Je sais pas si on fait bien, est-ce qu'on va réussir à …

Il se jette à ses pieds, l'enlace à la taille et pose sa tête sur son ventre,

- Je te demande une seule chose Olivia : Attends-moi, je sais que 4 ans c'est long mais donne-moi ton cœur, comme je t'ai donné le mien il y a 3 ans

- Dean …

- Je te demande pas de t'enfermer, continue de sortir, de vivre, prends des amants si tu as besoin, je m'en moque

Elle voulut répliquer, indignée mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je te jure, ça je m'en moque. Mais donne-moi ton cœur Olivia. Que je puisse survivre !

- Dean, tu as déjà mon cœur

Il la serre encore plus fort, elle caresse ses cheveux.

- Je voudrais que tu me donnes aussi autre chose, Dean

- Tu auras tout ce que tu peux désirer ! Mon cœur, mon âme, mes désirs, ma fidélité, mes rêves... tout t'appartient depuis longtemps

- Je sais cela, je voudrais... que tu me fasse un enfant

Dean se fige, sans prononcer un mot.

- Pour m'aider à t'attendre, tu comprends ? De toute façon, si on attend ton retour, il sera trop tard pour avoir un enfant de nous deux

Dean se relève et la regarde dans les yeux, très sérieux, il hoche la tête .

- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux

- Dean ! Tu dois le désirer aussi ! On ne fait pas un enfant pour faire plaisir à l'autre !

- Je le désire, tout comme toi

- J'ai pas vraiment cette impression, vu le ton que tu utilise

- Non c'est juste que … honnêtement j'avais laissé tomber l'idée. J'étais persuadé que cela ne m'arriverait plus, et même te retrouver est si miraculeux que je n'ai pas osé demander plus à la vie

- Donc tu veux des enfants ?

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas en vouloir ? Surtout de la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée


	3. Chapter 3

_Hot, hot! j'espère ne choquer personne!_

* * *

><p>Il la serre dans ses bras, pose un baiser dans son cou, sur ses lèvres. La fièvre les gagne de plus en plus vite.<p>

- Olivia …Dis-moi comment tu aimes. Je le serai

- Je …. Je veux que … tu sois énergique

- énergique…

- Je veux que … pas une seule minute tes mains cessent de me caresser… partout

- Elles ne s'arrêteront pas

- Je veux … tes lèvres sur .. mes seins … mes cuisses

- Tu les auras, sur tout ton corps, je n'oublierai aucun cm de ta peau

Il la déshabille et l'embrasse sur les épaules, les bras. Il prend le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, chaque endroit.

- Dean…

- Oui mon amour

- Emmène-moi dans la chambre

- Nan

Elle le regarde étonnée. Il cache sa tête dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça dans un lit, c'est trop… ça me rappelle…

Elle lui demande doucement : - Qu'est ce que te rappelle ?

- Non, pas maintenant… je veux pas y penser… pas maintenant

- Ok, pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas important le lieu pour moi. On va rester ici

Elle lui prend le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il la serre contre lui, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et la soulève sans effort. Elle accroche ses jambes le long de sa taille. Il avance et la pose sur la table. Il continue de la déshabiller, tout en déposant des baisers enfiévrés sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il met à nu.

- Dis-moi… dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Aimes-tu …ça ?

Il prend un de ses seins dans sa bouche, suce et joue avec l'extrémité, pendant que ses mains descendent le long de ses hanches.

- Oui, oui… ne t'arrête pas. Oh… caresse aussi … mordille… oui, fais… fais-moi… tout ce que tu veux

- Ce que tu veux toi ! Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir. Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut

Son regard est intense, perçant, tant il est concentré à obtenir le plaisir de sa compagne en occultant, s'il le faut, le sien propre.

- Je veux ton bonheur Olivia…. Dis-moi si…si tu m'aimes

- Oui, oui je t'aime, je t'aime Dean…Oh je t'en prie, prends-moi … maintenant, viens

Il lui murmure : - Avec mes doigts, ma langue ou mon sexe ?

- Tout.. tout… viens en moi… je te veux

Il se décolle un peu d'elle pour ôter en moins d'une seconde leurs sous-vêtements. Il lui caresse rapidement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, passe sa main sur sa fente qu'il caresse du plat de la main. L'entendre gémir l'excite au plus haut point, et il se présente impatient devant son entrée. Il a envie de la prendre d'un seul coup mais il se décide à l'envahir lentement, pour savourer leur première fois. Il entre délicatement, elle se cambre et gémit, elle pose ses jambes sur sa taille, lui caresse même les fesses et les jambes avec ses pieds. Il se couche complètement sur elle, pose se lèvres sur les siennes et lui dévore la bouche et la langue avec avidité. Il bouge en elle, elle l'encourage en lui pétrissant les fesses, et le dos.

Leur union est couverte de gémissements, peau contre peau, souffle dans souffle. Il se retient d'accélérer, il veut que cela dure, il veut l'entendre partir avant lui : les lèvres sur sa nuque, sur sa jugulaire dont il sent les pulsations de sang, son cœur qui s'accélère, leurs sueurs qui se mêlent. Elle gémit dans son extase, alors il se laisse partir, la rejoindre, l'accompagner. Il se déverse en elle, retient un cri mais ne peut empêcher les mots qui s'échappent de sa gorge : - Je mourrai pour toi mon amour…Olivia… Olivia…

Elle reprend ses esprits, et le serre avec toute la force qu'il lui reste. Il fait de même.

- Moi je mourrai de te perdre

- Jamais tu ne me perdras, je suis à toi à tout jamais


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, me revoilà dans une suite plus mouvementée. Alors tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour le temps d'écriture de cette partie. Ensuite bien que se passant en Italie, je vous fais grâce d'écrire les dialogues en italien, ce sera trop fastidieux pour vous et pour moi, vu que je ne saurais pas retranscrire les expressions et insultes! donc mes excuses aux puristes !

* * *

><p>Quand Dean rentre de sa rencontre avec son nouveau supérieur, il découvre leur maison saccagée : le peu de choses qu'il avait rangé dans ses placards était par terre, révélant une fouille peu minutieuse. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, était l'absence d'Olivia. Il la chercha dans chaque pièce, et découvrit sur le sol de la chambre, un bout de coton. Il le porta à son nez. L'odeur caractéristique le laissa angoissé : Olivia était malheureusement présente quand les visiteurs mal attentionnés étaient entrés : ils l'avaient enlevée ! Dean inspecta le sol jusqu'à l'entrée et ne repéra aucune trace de sang. Il ne sut s'il devait en être soulagé : ainsi ils n'avaient juste endormie Olivia pour ne pas la blesser, mais du coup, ils n'avaient pas non plus laissé leur ADN. Peut être des empreintes ? Dean téléphone aussitôt à son supérieur pour obtenir de l'aide :<p>

- Je suis nouveau ici ! Je n'ai aucun contact, aucune expérience de ce terrain, et de la pègre locale ! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Les détails que vous m'avez donnés montrent que ce sont des professionnels

- La Mafia ? Mais personne ne me connaît ici ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à ma femme ?

- De toute évidence, ils veulent quelque chose en échange, puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée sur place. Il faut découvrir ce que c'est, et d'abord identifier le groupe en cause. Je vais contacter la cellule anti-mafia. Elle est dirigée par le juge De Santis, que je connais bien

- Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre les bras ballants. Conduisez-moi voir votre juge directement

Sur le chemin, les deux hommes continuent leur réflexion :

- Que peuvent-ils vouloir de moi ? Je ne possède rien qui puisse les intéresser !

- Peut être votre femme a-t-elle été témoin de quelque chose ?

- Elle m'en aurait parlé. Mais l'idée n'est pas absurde. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun droit d'agir ici, mais elle est parfois si têtue ! Elle a pu aller fureter où il ne fallait pas ! Mais dans ce cas, ils l'auraient éliminé dans la maison ! Pourquoi l'emmener avec eux ?

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas paniquer. Avec ces pourris, un mot de travers et c'est l'escalade

- Olivia sait comment se comporter. Elle est flic à New York

- Oh ! D'ailleurs vous étiez sensé être célibataire Porter - - fit sur un air de reproche le commissaire.

- Je n'avais pas menti Monsieur. Les choses ont évoluées très récemment. Je ne pensais pas il y a deux jours qu'Olivia me suivrait ici. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû ! Á peine débarqués, et déjà dans les emmerdes !

- Ça va aller Porter. La juge connaît bien les familles mafieuses. Elle pourra nous aider efficacement

- Je l'espère. Parce que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Olivia maintenant, je pète les plombs

Arrivés au bureau du juge, le commissaire entre directement.

- Mme le Juge, c'est une urgence. Je vous présente mon nouveau policier, Dean Porter

La juge se fige devant les deux hommes. Le commissaire, en profite pour expliquer la situation :

- Excusez-nous de débarquer ainsi, mais son épouse vient d'être enlevée. Les indices laissent entendre un acte de la mafia. Seulement Porter n'a aucun lien de près ou de loin avec eux : il débarque juste des États-Unis d'où il est originaire. C'est même son premier voyage en Italie. Même chose pour sa femme. On ignore pourquoi la mafia s'en prend à eux

Elle regarde l'intéressé fixement, puis finit par se rapprocher de lui et de faire le tour de sa personne.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me fixez ainsi ? - - s'énerve Dean. Il a autre chose à faire que de jouer les bêtes de foire, juste parce qu'il est étranger ici.

La femme retourne à son bureau, s'allume une cigarette.

- Si je n'avais pas de mes yeux vu ce fichu cadavre….

- Quel cadavre ? - - s'enquiert le commissaire.

- Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps des devinettes ! Ma femme est en danger ! Soit vous m'aidez maintenant, soit je vais foutre le bocson dans les quartiers les plus …

Elle fouille dans ses dossiers, en disant :

- Je sais pourquoi elle a été leur cible

- Quoi ?

Elle jette devant eux la photo d'un corps sur une table de morgue. Les deux policiers se penchent dessus et en perdent leurs couleurs.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir vous êtes le sosie d'un homme retrouvé mort noyé il y a cinq ans. Si quelqu'un vous a vu déambuler dans les rues, ils vous ont certainement confondu avec lui

- Qui était-il ?

- Un des plus dangereux et controversé mafioso de Sicile

- Oh putain ! Manquait plus que ça ! Personne n'était au courant de son décès ?

- Le seul membre de la famille que l'ai pu contacter ayant refusé de l'identifier clairement, il ne fut pas déclaré mort. On avait retrouvé le corps flottant dans la mer. Il portait sur lui son passeport avec un billet pour les États-Unis. Le milieu doit le penser en vie là-bas

- Et comme je débarque de New York, avec mon accent et ma femme américaine, le retour du parrain semblait cohérent. Moi qui en avais marre de la mafia ! Non seulement je retombe dessus à peine posé le pied ici, mais en plus j'y ai mêlé Olivia ! Malédiction ! Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de parlementer avec ces salauds, je vais devoir jouer leur jeu. Me faire passer pour lui, afin de récupérer Olivia. Donnez-moi toutes les infos que vous avez sur lui ! Et sur ses ennemis

- Vous … vous voulez prendre sa place ?

- Si tout le monde ignore sa mort, c'est la seule chance de sauver ma femme. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Enfin lui. Je suis un habitué des infiltrations. Montrez-moi vos dossiers

- C'est risqué, mais en effet le plus efficace. Mes dossiers sur lui sont maigres. Il s'est toujours bien débrouillé pour couvrir correctement ses arrières. Mais je peux vous présenter quelqu'un qui l'a connu

- Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps. Qui est-ce ?

- Sa jeune sœur. ….. Et sa victime

* * *

><p><span>Ouh je suis méchante ! Dans quoi Dean et Olivia sont-ils tombés? Qui sont les ravisseurs? Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée?<span>


	5. Chapter 5

La Juge cogne à une porte :

- Carmela Di Venanzio ! Je suis le juge De Santis, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

La porte s'entrouvre légèrement.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire

- C'est important, j'ai besoin de votre aide

- Laissez-moi tranquille

Elle va refermer la porte quand Dean, surgit de son coin anonyme pour la bloquer.

- Ça suffit comme ça. Nous devons vous parler sans attendre

Carmela hurle et recule d'effroi. Dean et la Juge en profitent pour entrer dans la maison et referment la porte derrière eux.

D - Je suis désolé de vous effrayer : je ne vous ferai aucun mal, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide

J - Carmela, cet homme est…

C - Le diable ! Le diable !

D - Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

C - C'est impossible ! Tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu mort ! Vous étiez avec moi Mme le juge ! C'est impossible !

J - Vous avez raison Carmela. Votre frère Rodolpho est bel et bien mort. Cet homme est un policier américain. Nous avons besoin de votre aide

C - Ce n'est pas… lui ?

D - Je sais que cela est difficile pour vous que je lui ressemble, et c'est bien là le problème

C - Vous… vous avez la même voix, sa carrure, même votre façon de bouger est identique ! C'est épouvantable

D - J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi

Elle se rapproche de lui : - Vos yeux, eux, sont différents. C'est la même couleur mais ils ne portent pas sa folie, ils n'ont pas la dureté que les siens possédaient… en effet vous n'êtes pas comme lui

D - Carmela, d'autres gens m'ont vu dans la rue, et eux aussi m'ont confondu avec lui. Ils ont enlevé ma femme ! Vous devez m'aider, je vous en supplie !

C - C'est horrible ! … Je vois pas en quoi je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit !

D - Vous avez vécu avec Rodolpho. Vous devez tout me dire sur lui : ses fréquentations, ses amis, ses affaires, ses habitudes… tout ce dont vous vous souvenez ! Tout m'aidera à retrouver ma femme !

- Je… je ne sais rien…

- Bien sur que si ! Souvenez-vous qui il fréquentait, où il vivait… où il allait… qui venait le voir…

- Je ne veux plus me souvenir. Ce fut trop horrible. Tout le mal qu'il a pu faire… c'était horrible

- Qui sont ses ennemis ? Qui ?

Carmela se mit à pleurer : - Tonio ! Tonio est son pire ennemi. Et aussi… Fortunate, le déteste autant que moi…

Carmela en pleurs s'éloigne d'eux, et la Juge en profite pour présenter à Dean les informations sur les deux personnages nommés par Carmela.

- Antonio Fortebracci avait un contentieux très grave contre Rodolpho, qu'il a longtemps cru être le meurtrier de son jeune fils et son frère, mon prédécesseur à la magistrature. Mais il est sensé s'être rangé. Et pas du genre à kidnapper une innocente. Quant à Fortunate, c'est le second frère de Carmela. C'est lui qui a repris les affaires de la familia à la mort de leur oncle. C'était lui le véritable exécuteur des meurtres.

- Charmante famille

Elle s'adresse alors à Carmela : - Pourquoi Fortunate en voudrait-il à votre frère Carmela ? Je ne comprends pas !

Carmela avoua gênée : - Fortunate a trahi Rodolpho… pour m'aider

J - Aider à quoi ?

- Rodolpho était un fou, un assassin… notre oncle l'avait chassé de son organisation. Il a tué beaucoup de gens… fait beaucoup de mal…

Elle avait du mal à continuer. Dean demanda gentiment :

- A vous aussi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui - - dit-elle dans un sanglot

- Encore une belle pourriture - - lâcha Dean - - Je suis désolé de vous le rappeler. Mais où vit votre jeune frère ? Et ce Fortebracci ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour Tonio. J'ai refusé de le revoir après la mort de Rodolpho

J - Pourquoi ? Ne deviez-vous pas vous marier ensembles ?

- C'est lui qui l'a exécuté ! Comme un chien ! Je sais que c'était un monstre …mais c'était quand même mon frère ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ! Tonio m'avait promis !

J - Fortunate vit aux dernières nouvelles dans la demeure de l'oncle. Je sais où elle est mais je ne connais pas les lieux

D - Carmela, vous vous connaissez cette maison ?

- Oui

D - Y a-t-il des pièces où on peut y enfermer quelqu'un ? Dites-moi

- Oui. Oncle Fred avait retenu Rodolpho quelques jours. Je sais où c'était

D - Décrivez-moi tout. C'est sûrement là qu'est séquestrée Olivia. A-t-il d'autres maisons, des refuges, des cachettes que vous connaissez ?

- La maison de mon père où l'on a vécu tous les trois. La ferme où l'on s'est caché, quand Oncle Fred avait chassé Rodolpho

- Nous devons tout savoir. Tout peut être important. Carmela, vous seule pouvez m'aider à sauver ma femme. Olivia passe sa vie à aider les gens, les gens comme vous, …les femmes … qui ont été agressées… maltraitées… les enfants aussi. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez l'aider, comme elle vous aiderait si elle pouvait. Carmela, acceptez-vous ?

* * *

><p><em>Je m'excuse d'introduire ici des personnages inconnus de presque tout le monde. Ils sont tirés d'un film que Vincent Spano a tourné en Italie, et sûrement que bien peu d'entre vous ont pu le voir (ou le comprendre ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une version ne serait-ce que sous-titrée ! Tout est en italien, c'est joli à écouter ). J'utilise souvent dans mes fics des allusions, mais cette fois j'ai été plus loin: crossover SVU et L'Onore e il rispetto ! Qui dit mieux ! J'ai profité du fait que Dean se trouve en Italie, ça ne va pas se produire souvent!<em>

_ Si quelqu'un veut le résumé du film, je lui écrirai. J'espère que mon chapitre sera comprehensible sans cela. _

_Bon lecture amici_


End file.
